Une Âme forte
by LVEB
Summary: WIP. Epouse courageuse, mère aimante , femme forte, Hannah Thornton traversera bien des tempêtes avant de mener sa famille à la sécurité. Avant de gagner enfin le repos et la paix pour elle-même...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Ce matin était si beau. La lumière se dorait aux contours des maisons et les lueurs roses de l'aurore se fondaient peu à peu dans le bleu du ciel. Un matin comme on en voit rarement à Milton. L'air avait le goût du printemps sans l'âcre odeur de fumée habituelle. J'étais heureuse.

C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé. Dans son bureau, endormi, à sa table de travail. Les affaires sont dures en ce moment et je sais qu'il peine pour joindre les deux bouts. Je m'approche. Ses yeux fermés, son visage presque paisible. Mais pâle. Si pâle. Il travaille trop. Je m'approche encore, la main tendue vers lui. Par la fenêtre la lumière joyeuse se déverse. Et la fenêtre se reflète sur le bureau.

Du sang. La fenêtre se reflète dans du sang.

J'étouffe.

Le visage de George dort, serein, dans une mare sang. L'une de ses mains ne repose pas sur la table et gît à son côté comme les membres d'une marionnette dont on a coupé les fils. Un revolver à terre. George…

Je suis sortie

Ce matin était si beau. La lumière se dorait aux contours des maisons et les lueurs roses de l'aurore se fondaient peu à peu dans le bleu du ciel. Ce matin si beau où mon mari est mort. Ce matin si beau où mon cœur s'est arraché de lui-même de ma poitrine.

J'ai refermé la porte. Je n'ai pas crié. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Dehors, John joue avec la petite Fanny. A travers une autre fenêtre je les contemple. Ils sont vivants. George est mort. Et moi … Moi je suis quelque part dans un lieu qui n'existe pas. A la frontière du mouvement et de l'immobilité, de la chaleur et du froid, de la vie et de la mort.

George…

Il y a tant de choses que je devrais faire… Envoyer une servante chercher le médecin, chercher la police… Mais je reste là, figée, prise dans une gangue de douleur comme les fossiles que mon oncle naturaliste rapportait de ses voyages. Et avec lesquels il me laissait jouer. Avec ces formes insensées revenues d'un autre temps avant le temps. Et j'inventais des histoires étranges d'animaux fabuleux aux corps tout en arabesques…. Comme les histoires qu'aujourd'hui John invente pour sa sœur.

Cet aujourd'hui où George est mort.

-« Mère ? »

Mon fils se tient devant moi. Je ne sais pas à qui il ressemble. Sur son visage les traits de son père s'unissent aux miens d'une manière si intime qu'il est impossible de distinguer ce qui appartient à l'un de ce qui appartient à l'autre . Ce qui appartient à la mort de ce qui appartient à la vie.

-« Mère ? Vous allez bien ? »

J'acquiesce.

-« Vous êtes très pâle… »

Je nie.

Mon fils me regarde, de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Mes yeux. Mon fils est vivant. Petite Fanny arrive en riant. Elle se tait quand elle me voit.

George est mort…

-« Va chercher Bessie, John… Dis lui d'aller trouver le médecin de toute urgence »

John obtempère sans un mot. Il ne pose pas la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Petite Fanny s'approche, les bras tendus. Je la serre contre moi. Elle sent le matin. Des odeurs de savons sur sa chair rose et dans ses boucles blondes. Les boucles de son père. Je caresse le taffetas de sa robe et les ruban dans ses cheveux. Les larmes me montent à la gorge.

George est mort… Mes enfants sont vivants. Je suis l'hiver qui garde le printemps.


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre II

Nous n'avons plus rien. Plus rien. George avait spéculé. Follement. Sauvagement. .Sans réserve ni mesure. Et l'associé, l'ami en qui il croyait n'était qu'un traître. Nous avons tout perdu. Il faudra vendre les meubles et la maison. Il faudra quitter Milton pour trouver une vie moins chère. Il faudra retirer John de l'école pour avoir un revenu supplémentaire. Les chiffres que j'ai évité toute ma vie me rattrapent. Ils dansent leur folle sarabande autour de moi, me laissant l'esprit vide et la bouche asséchée. Mes yeux se détournent des livres de compte.

Je regarde John. Ses yeux à lui sont fixés sur les flammes mourantes du foyer. Sa mâchoire est contractée. Sa respiration erratique. Je sais qu'il se retient de pleurer. Qu'il se sent responsable, tout comme moi. Que nous n'avons rien vu, rien senti, rien fait.

Je m'approche. Ma main dans ses cheveux. Il ne bouge pas. Mon fils. Mon amour. Si tu savais ce que la vie nous prépare… Je m'agenouille et j'incline son visage vers le mien. Il me regarde. Enfin. Ses yeux sont brillants de larmes retenues.

Pleure, mon fils, pleure… Tu n'en n'auras plus souvent l'occasion.

Ma main qui caresse ta joue. Mon petit garçon. Pas encore un homme mais déjà le poids trop lourd de la vie sur tes épaules.

-« Mère… »

Ta voix s'étrangle… Je t'attire à moi. Tu glisse de ta chaise et tu te serre contre mon corps, comme autrefois, quand tu venais me voir au moindre chagrin, au moindre genoux égratigné. Mon tout-petit trop vite grandi.

Tu es secoué de sanglots que tu étouffes dans ma robe. Il faudrait que je parle. Que je te dise. Mais ma bouche se paralyse et les mots s'éteignent dans ma gorge . Je t'étreins d'autant plus fort que les mots me manquent.

Le feu se meurt dans la cheminée… Et quelque chose agonise lentement dans ma poitrine. Il fait si sombre ce soir.

-« John… »

Tu ne réponds pas

-« John …»

Tu ne lèves même pas la tête.

Je me sépare de toi. Je te force à me regarder. Du sang sur ta joue. J'ai été trop brusque et mes ongles ont ripé. Tu me regarde, choqué.

Je dois parler. Il faut que je parle.

-« John… Ce n'est pas de ta faute »

Tu détournes les yeux.

-« Personne… Personne ne pouvait savoir. Personne n'est responsable … Ton père a fait son choix et nous n'y pouvons rien, ni toi, ni moi…»

Les mots m'arrachent les lèvres. Il me semble me mentir à moi-même. George ne m'a rien dit. Mais n'aurais-je pas dû prévoir, sentir, deviner… J'étais sa femme… La personne la plus proche de lui. J'ai mal… Tellement mal. Mais il me faut être forte.

-« Tu dois être fort, John. Tu dois vivre. Pour ta sœur, pour moi, pour la famille. Pour laver l'honneur de ton père en remboursant ses dettes. Pour que ta sœur trouve un jour à se marier. Pour que nous sortions enfin des ténèbres. »

Tu me fixes maintenant. Comme si mes paroles étaient le dernier rempart, le dernier roc auquel se raccrocher. Et pourtant, tu ne le sais pas mais je suis si faible mon petit John. La feuille arrachée de l'arbre par la tempête a plus de ressource que moi. Mais je serai courageuse. Pour toi mon fils.

-« J'irai chercher un emploi, mère »

Ta voix est raffermie. Dans tes yeux une lueur étrange que je ne comprends pas tout à fait. Et de la détermination.

-« Tu n'es pas seul mon enfant . Je suis avec toi. »

Tu m'embrasses. Et je ne suis plus seule non plus. Tu es ma force. Nous sommes deux dans les ténèbres. Et nous trouverons la lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé... Ce n'est pas plus long... Mais ce chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps et je n'arrive pas à le modifier sans le fausser...La longueur viendra à partir du chapitre 4... Très bonne lecture !_

CHAPITRE III

Penny après penny. Shilling après shilling. Livre après livre. Economisé sur le salaire de John. Economisé sur mon travail de brodeuse. Pour payer nos dettes. Le prix du sang. Le sang qui s'étalait lentement sur le bureau de George ce matin là. Les pharisiens ont payés trente deniers pour la vie d'un seul homme. Trente deniers. Moi je compte en centaine et en milliers. Et j'économise. Sur la viande, sur le pain, sur les robes de Fanny. Sur le sommeil de mon fils dont les cernes s'accentuent chaque jour . Sur le rire de ma fille, honteuse de sortir avec des vêtements rapiécés. Sur la faim de mes enfants quand les prix sont trop hauts. Sur les larmes que je ne dois pas verser. J'économise et je compte.

Penny après penny. Shilling après shilling. Livre après livre. Un plus un égal deux. Deux et deux font quatre. Quatre et quatre donnent huit. Comment faire à dîner pour trois quand ma bourse est encore plus vide que le garde manger. Trois moins un égal deux. Il y a de quoi faire de la soupe pour deux. Je dirai à John que j'ai mangé plus tôt. Il y a du pain pour deux, pas pour trois. John travaille et Fanny grandit. Trois moins un égal deux.

Penny après penny. Shilling après shilling. Livre après livre. J'économise sur ma fierté. Je lessive, je repasse. Les mains blanches dont j'étais si fière ne sont qu'un souvenir. Je reprise les bas et les chemises. Je reprise notre vie à tous. Je dissimule les bords élimés sous des sourires. John ne s'y trompe pas. Mais petite Fanny n'y voit que du feu . Petite Fanny qui vient de me demander innocemment du bonbon. Je refuse. Si le pain est trop cher alors le bonbon… Petite Fanny pleure. Je dois être forte. Petite fanny est mise au coin sans souper. Trois moins un égal deux. Mais je n'ai pas le cœur à manger. Et John économise sur son pain. Pour donner à sa sœur avant de se coucher. Il ne dit rien. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mon fils. Mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut, tout ce qu'il sait pour laver l'honneur de son père. Je sais qu'il admire le marchand qui lui a donné un emploi. Le commerce lui semble la voie la plus sûre et la plus honorable. Je l'encourage dans ce chemin. Je dis que les marchands respectables sont honorés même par delà les mers. Et John rêve les seuls rêves qui lui sont encore permis. Un homme qui rêve a moins faim. Et il me rapporte régulièrement les trois pence que je lui réclame.

J'économise sur mon cœur, sur mes scrupules. J'économise et je compte jusqu'à ce que ma tête tourne. Tard dans la nuit ; la nuit aussi noire que l'encre sur mes doigts. John vient. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et s'installe près de moi. Sa manière tranquille de me dire qu'il fera les comptes avec moi. Je voudrai le chasser… Le travail commence tôt. Il faut dormir. Tu entends mon fils ? Il faut dormir ? Il sourit, une calme détermination dans ses yeux bleus. Mon fils. Je suis plus forte avec toi.

Notre pactole s'agrandit. je sais que nous finirons par rembourser. George ne sera pas mort pour rien. Et nous aurons payé le prix du sang. Mais parfois je me demande… c'est avec les fibres vivantes de notre être que nous payons. La pauvreté est une maîtresse sans pitié et sans merci. Quand tout cela sera fini que me restera-t-il ? Mon mari est mort. Les soucis m'ont fait perdre la jeunesse. Les larmes rentrées m'ont fait perdre ma beauté. La vie m'a fait perdre mes rêves. J'avance dans les ténèbres et je ne sais ce qui m'attend. Démunie, les mains vides, dans un monde de chiffres et de shillings. Le courage m'a durci le cœur. Je ne ris plus ou presque. Le prix du sang est le prix de ma vie. Il ne me reste que mes enfants. Les boucles de petite fanny et les yeux bleus de John. Mes enfants.

Pour eux je compte. Penny après penny. Shilling après shilling. Livre après livre. J'économise sur ma vie pour leur offrir la leur.


End file.
